A New Side of YOU
by RinnyEjito12
Summary: Madoka Amano likes Gingka. I mean, that's what she's convinced herself, right? So why can't she stop thinking of the scarred faced, EX-Face Hunter, Kyouya Tategami? My first Story, actually a bunch of pointless moments where MXK happens  PLZ BE GENTLE!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Me: *bows* Kunichiwa minna~! Hajimemashte!~ Welcome to my first story! I hope you enjoy!

Rin: A-ano.. Dee-chan. P-please stop wi-with the fake i-innocence...

Me: *frowns* Srry! I'm just nervous. I'm such a noob! OTL

Madoka: No worries Dee. Soon enough you'll be a fine writer ^^'''

Kyouya: *scoffs* Doubtful.

Rin: K-Kyouya-san! Please be m-more considerate!

Madoka: *sighs* Anyway... Diana(The authorness) Does not own Metal Fight Beyblade (or any Beyblade for that matter) So... Yeah.

Me: If I DID... Rin would probably be in it and Madoka and Kyouya would interact more ^^

* * *

"A-ano... I r-really like you, Gingka!"

A blush heated up Madoka's face as the words slipped out. Her eyes were shut, as if to stop her from seeing whatever reaction his face held. She had done it! Finally, after missing her chance time and time again, she had finally told Gingka her feelings towards him. This was the perfect chance. He had no challengers and her dad told her to take the day off from the shop. In an attempt to impress the gold-eyed blader, she wore a light blue sundress and traded her goggles for a blue headband with a ribbon tied at the end. Regulars at B-Pit called her cute but right now only one blader's opinion mattered.

Just one thing...

Why wasn't he answering?

A cough stopped Madoka's thoughts, causing her to hesitantly open her eyes and look up. She saw the last person she ever thought she would.

"Ky-Kyouya-kun? E-Eto...Where's Gingka-kun?" She stammered out, trying to push down her blush. Did he hear...? Oh Kami, she hoped he hadn't! The boy in front of her pointed behind her and down the street. "He was challenged by some weird grasshead girl and they ran off..."

Madoka's heart clenched at those words as she looked down again. "O-oh... I see..."

"He's an idiot, y'know"

Wait... What?

"You shouldn't get hung up on him. He's too dense to notice anything other than beyblading."

A side of Madoka scoffed. Like he could talk! Beyblading was Kyouya's life too! The other side, however, was giddy. He was trying to cheer her up in his... own weird way. Wait a minute that means...

"You heard?" she squeaked out, her face turning red again. Kyouya's eyes widened and he turned away. She saw his head move a bit. A curt nod. "Yea, but it was pretty obvious anyway." His voice had a twinge of dry humor and something else Madoka couldn't identify.

"I-I guess it was... I-it was just a s-silly crush anyway. Like a great bl-blader like him could like me!" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It came out sadder than she hoped.

What she didn't notice was the boy flinch. A dark scowl graced his features. "He's not all that great."

Madoka didn't like where this was going. Panicked and quickly, she spoke again. "You're a great blader too, Kyouya-kun! I'm sure soon enough, you can beat him easy!"

Why she had said that, she didn't know...

She just had this strange feeling that she wanted anything else but Kyouya mad at her.

A smirk soon replaced the scowl as Kyouya turned so his back was to her, and started walking up the street. Well, at least he wasn't mad.

"Wa-Wait!"

The boy paused, but didn't spare her a glance. Madoka took this as a sign to speak.

"I-I'm cheering for you, Kyouya-kun! I know you can beat him!"

This time, the scarred blader looked at the beymechanic over his shoulder, the smirk still apparent.

"Hn."

Then he turned back, and continued on his merry way. Madoka heard a mumble, but Kyouya was too far off for her to hear clearly. By the time she thought to call out and ask him, he had turned the corner and was out of sight.

Dropping to her knees, she brought a hand to her chest. 'My heart... is beating so fast...' Putting a hand to her face, she felt the warmth that had never radiated before when she thought of Ginkga. 'Why did I say that to him? Do I really hope he can beat Gingka...?'

Madoka smiled despite herself. Whatever reason, she had meant it. She really was cheering for him.

* * *

Kyouya felt as if his ego had just gone through a massive petting. The chibi him in his head was beaming proudly. For a reason he really didn't care about... he felt happier when she said that. A spark of determination to prove her right went through him soon followed by a spark of realization. When she was flustered and start rambling she looked so...

"Kawaii~." He let the word slip through his lips. The accursed word lingered in the air around him as he felt his face go pink and hoped that she hadn't heard.

Kyouya Tategami never called anything cute. He pushed away puppies and kittens and would nearly vomit when other people would fawn over things screaming out the word he just whispered.

Yet, here he was calling the girl who had no real beyblading experience except for when she saved his Leone, (which didn't really count in his eyes, but he was still somewhat grateful) cute.

'Well ... this is new.' he thought as he turned the corner. 'Nonetheless, I hope you stick to your word Madoka, and cheer for me.'

* * *

Me: I know it's short... But It's only the beginning! I promise it'll be longer soon!

Rin: Dee-chan knows some people do not like KyouyaXMadoka at all... But please do not flame her.

Madoka: It's her first story. Please be gentle with her ( we know how rough Beyblade fangirls can be .)

~*The characters will probably always be OOC. I apologize for that. I really can't help it. But.. I am trying...*~


	2. Chapter 2: The Michieveous Side of You

Me: This idea was random and popped outta nowhere when I was enjoying a cinnamon roll.

Kyouya: You are too odd for words.

Me: Urusei! Anyway... I thought it would be cool to focus on a talent that Madoka could have beside bey-repairing.

Madoka: So you made me bake?

Me: Yup! ^^ Anyway, I do not own Beyblade (and especially not Metal Fight Beyblade). It's probably a good thing I don't anyway ^^'''

Rin: A-ano... O-on with the s-story!

* * *

Madoka Amano woke up with a smile of her face. Why was she so happy at 6:00 in the morning? Because it was Sunday! I know what you're thinking. Who would be so happy on a Sunday at 6:00 am?

Well the reason Madoka was so happy today was because...

"Cinnamon Rolls~!" She cried as she pulled the sweet treats out of the oven in her small kitchen.

That's right. The first Sunday of every month, Madoka Amano woke up early so her father wouldn't interupt her and start baking her favorite snack. No one really knew of her baking skills. Only Rin, because she stumbled upon Madoka's creations when they were seven. However, 'Riri' didn't know of her Cinnamon Roll Sundays. It was her little secret and she felt like keeping it that way.

Madoka had to keep herself from drooling as she poured the glaze over. 'So yummy...' Oh, she couldn't wait to eat them! Her mouth watered just a bit more as she watched the glaze roll down the sides of the rolls. Slowly and carefully, she packaged them in a container and stuffed them in a small backpack. She then ran upstairs to her room and changed into her normal clothes in record time. She didn't want her father to somehow pop out of nowhere and expect to help himself to one of her sweets. There were two things you never kept away from Madoka. 1) Fixing and studying beyblades and 2) her sweets.

Luckily, it was all fine. Her rolls were untouched and she was ready to go. Putting the container in her small back pack, she headed out. She locked the store door behind her, since they weren't opening for another 2 hours or so.

Now she was faced with a problem... Where's the best place to enjoy her sweet treat? Oh, the park! Of course! At this hour, not many children would come to play. 'Madoka, you genius!' she thought, grinning. And so, she took off to the park.

Finally, she reached the center of the park, and caught sight of a figure in front of the beystadium. 'Oh well. It's just one person.'

Madoka didn't pay attention to who it was, and ran over to the bench, planted herself down and took out her container. She pulled out a roll and bit into it, her eyes shutting as she did. She almost moaned out. It tasted like pure heaven. Not caring if her hands were getting sticky, she bit into it again. And again...

Until she reached the last bite. That was when she felt someone hover over her.

"What is that?" A male voice.

Gingka's image popped into her head, immediately. 'Wait.. Gingka's voice doesn't sound like that.' She opened her eyes to see a familiar scarred face.

"Kyouya-kun?"

"Answer the question."

"Huh? Oh!" Madoka looked at the forgotten bit of her treat. "It's a cinnamon roll. I made them earlier... W-want one?" He was kind of her friend. It was best to be nice and offer, right? She didn't think Kyouya had much of a sweet tooth anyway.

Looking back up at him, she saw the smallest of nods. Inside, she pouted. Ok, maybe he does. Madoka reached for the closed container, taking her eyes off of her still unfinished piece of roll.

That's when it happened.

Kyouya snatched her piece from her hand and popped it in his mouth. Madoka's head whipped back to stare at him. Her face was a Kodak - priceless moment.

"KYOUYA! That was...!"

"It's good." Kyouya interrupted her, bring a pink blush to her cheeks.

"Um..."

"Makoda."

"H...Hai..?"

"You have glaze on the side of your mouth." And in an instant, Kyouya was eye level with her, his hand near her chin. Madoka felt her face heat up more. What the heck was he doing! She felt his thumb near her lips, as he wiped off the creamy glaze. Then he was standing up straight again. And...

And...

'He is licking it off his thumb!' Madoka's thought was shot. Her head was getting dizzy and her heart was pounding like it did when she spoke with Kyouya almost a week ago.

Kyouya felt like smirking, but kept to calmly finishing off the glaze. It was delicious, he had to admit, and it gave him the perfect opportunity to make her flustered again. Now for the rest of his semi-evil plan.

While Madoka had her head in the clouds, Kyouya launched Leone, straight at the container of rolls. Both the bey and the container flew up. He took this as his chance. He jumped on the bench and into the air, catching his bey and the box. This was when Madoka rejoined reality. She looked behind her to see Kyouya disappear into the trees. She looked to her backpack and didn't see her rolls. Looking again, she still didn't see them. When she put two and two together, a new red flushed her face, this time with embarrassment and anger.

"KYOUYA! GIVE THEM BACK!"

* * *

This time, the smirk met Kyouya's face. Kyouya had no clue why he decided to get up early today. Now, however, he was glad he did.

He had done it. Ever since he saw her run in the park, he had the urge to make her blush again. So he formed a plan.

1) Get Madoka flustered.

2) Steal her really great cinnamon rolls. (Which formed after he tasted them)

3) Get her to cheer his name, even if it was with anger.

He caught a glance at the clock in the park. 7:02 a.m. He never thought he would say this but...

At 7:02 in the morning, his day was made.

* * *

Me: *blushes* Yea, my cousin said this one was kinda perverted... Kyouya's really OOC in this one and again I apologize! *bows*

Kyouya and Madoka: *blushing* Diana!

Me: Gotta run! *runs off and they chase me*

Rin: U-um... Review kindly please!


	3. Chapter 3: Valentine's Galore!

Me: It's an early Valentine's Day Fic! Starring KYOUYA AND MADOKA!

Rin: *claps* W-wonderful!

Me: I've heard giri chocos are for friends and co-workers. Honmei are for lovers or crushes. Soooo yeah... Plz be gentle if I got it wrong.

Madoka and Kyouya: *blushing* Diana...!

Me: I don't own Beyblade. Again, if I did, these two would talk more~!

* * *

Madoka grinned as she watched the chocolate melt. Her thoughts were stuck on this afternoon. "Oh, I can't believe he said yes~!"

FLASHBACK

"Hey Gingka!" Madoka cried, running up to her crush. Said beyblader turned and grinned at the girl. Madoka thought her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't feel anything..

"Oi, Madoka-chan! What's up?" Gingka greeted, rather loudly, attracting attention from random people on the street. Madoka felt a small pink blush on her cheeks. People were staring.. How could she ask now?

"Um... Gingka-kun. D-do you think we could umm... hang out t-tomorrow?" She tried making it as subtle as possible. How else was she supposed to ask him to spend Valentine's Day with her?

"Tomorrow? Sure, of course, Madoka!"

Madoka felt her insides jump. Did he... just accept? People from the street 'aww'ed at the pair and Madoka smiled. "R-really? Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Madoka mentally patted herself on the back for not really stuttering that sentence out. With that, and a blush on her face, she turned and sped out of there with a wave. Gingka grinned, waved as well and then started walking off, muttering to himself about inviting Kenta or someone as well.

'I have to prepare something for him! I know, chocolate! Perfect!' Madoka thought, as she forced herself not to break out into a skip towards her shop/house.

END FLASHBACK

And that was exactly what she was doing. Preparing a honmei choco for her crush, Gingka Hagane. She pondered what kind of chocolate he would like best and just decided on milk chocolate. Then, she got the idea of making giri chocos for her friends. 'I do have a lot of guy friends..' she thought. 'I'll just use some dark or white chocolate for them.'

After a bunch of chocolatey goodness...

Madoka grinned at the display ahead of her. Gingka's chocolate was shaped into a heart, as cliche as she thought that was, and the rest were a bunch of smaller hearts that all said Arigatou.

'Now I have one final choco to do... Kyouya's.' Madoka looked at the rest of the unused chocolate. "There's not enough to make one heart from either..." she thought aloud. Then an idea rang in her head and she set to work.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY- St. Valentine's Day 8:00 am

Madoka rushed to the park, which was where she agreed to meet Gingka. Instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing a long sleeved red sweater with a simple pink heart in the middle. She wore white jeans to finish her simple, and more importantly in her case, subtle Valentine's outfit. The backpack containing the chocolate for her friends was on her back, gentling swaying back and forth as she ran.

The bench in the park was in sight. Madoka's thoughts flooded to a few days ago with Kyouya and her on the same bench. She hadn't been able to make him pay for stealling her precious rolls, but she got over it. Madoka smiled at the memory but frowned when she saw the people sitting on or around the bench.

"Kenta? Hyoma? Benkei, Yuu and Tsubasa? Nile-san and Masamune-kun? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, not that she wasn't happy to see her friends(I didn't add Hikaru for a reason, forgive me.), but where was Gingka? He's not...

"Gingka invited us, though I don't quite know why. Why are you here, Madoka-chan?" Tsubasa answered, raisng an eyebrow at her.

"Me and Gingka were g-going to..." She started, and trailed off when a look of understanding came upon his, Hyoma's and Benkei's faces. Nile was kind of confused, since he was only here since Gingka said Kyouya was going to come and he wanted to see his old friend. Yuu and Kenta were frowning, knowing what she meant, and disappointed with their older blader buddy and Masamune was... well Masamune.

"Oi, You saying you and Gingka are going an a date? You planning to marry him?" Masamune screamed out, causing Madoka to, out of habit, punch his in the gut as a vein popped out of her head.

"Gingka's an idiot. He probably forgot today was Valentine's Day anyway." Hyoma chimed in, guiding the subject back to Madoka's crush.

"Sorry, Madoka-chan.." said Benkei and Kenta, with Benkei adding a quiet "B-b-bull..." at the end. Madoka smiled sadly at her friends, her heart heaving at her heartbreak. 'He thought today was just another day of hanging out with friends...' She had to hold back her tears. She couldn't let her strongest friends see her break down. Especially over the main reason they were gathered here.

Madoka faked a smile and pulled her backpack off. "It's fine. I'm alright! Anyway, now that I have you, I made you all some giri chocos for today." Her friends smiled softly at her and nodded. One by one Madoka gave out the Chocolate.

"Thanks, Madoka!" Kenta and Yuu.

"Thanks alot, Madoka-chan! Bull!" You can guess who that was...

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Madoka-chan." Tsubasa and Hyoma.

"Thank you, Amano-san." Nile and his politeness. (Meh, don't ask.)

"Is this a proposal, Madoka-chaaaaaannn?" Masamune with a punch to the gut... again.

Madoka looked at the final two chocolates. "Kenta-kun, could you give this to Gingka when you see him? Just say it's... a giri choco, okay?" The green-haired boy nodded and took the box with a ribbon on top.

"Now, do you, by any chance, know where Kyouya-kun is?"

* * *

Madoka peered into the old warehouse of the disbanded Face Hunters group. Truth be told, she was kind of scared. Was Kyouya really here?

"Madoka?"

Dam- I mean Darn it. Why was he such in a creepy place?

"I could ask the same thing to you."

Madoka jumped and turned to the EX-Face Hunter. "Did I just think out loud?" Her face heated up as she saw him nod. 'Okay, Madoka. Let's go the easiest way. Give him the chocolate and just leave him alone.' Luckily for her, that statement stayed in her head.

"I was looking for you. I have something. F-for Valentine's and all that.." She pulled out the gift wrapped chocolate and held it out to him. "It's a g-giri choco.."

She saw the faintest hint of his eyes widening as he took it out of her hands. He opened it and his head cocked to the side at the chocolate.

It was smaller than Gingka's, but bigger than the rest of her friend's. She had mixed the remaining white and dark chocolate together as indicated by the dark color and white swirls around it. A red bow was drawn with icing on top. He looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I thought you'd be spending the day trying to get Gingka's attention." He saw her flinch at that. She looked down and began to explain. " He agreed to spending today with me... but..."

"But? What happened?" He asked, mentally cursing himself for the obvious hint of concern in his voice.

"While I thought he agreed to a date, he thought it was just friends hanging with friends. He invited all the guys... I don't even think he knows what today is anyway!" As she semi-screamed that last part out, she pulled her head up, giving Kyouya a view of her now shedding tears. Kyouya felt his stomach drop. She was crying.. because of his idiotic rival... What does one do in reply? Umm...

Before he could think, he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He felt her tears soak through his shirt. 'Wonderful. As if this can't get more akward.' Kyouya wouldn't admit this, but her arms around him felt kind of good. Sadly, he couldn't stay like this. Hesitantly, and gently, he guided her to some cardboard boxes and sat her down, trying not to just rip her off him and dropping her.

"Madoka? Stop crying."

She sniffed, trying to stop. "Why is it so easy to break down in front of you?"

That took him by surprise. Wait... What?

She brushed away her tears with the sleeves of her sweater. "S-sorry, Kyouya-kun. I... didn't mean to trouble you at all...!"

Kyouya sighed softly and put his hand on her head. "Just... Don't worry about it. Gingka's a complete idiot." 'For not seeing what a lucky bastard he is.' Kyouya shook his head and jumped on the boxes, landing on a couple above Madoka's head. He heard a small thud, clarifying that she leaned her head back. He laid down and put his hands on the back of his neck. "Thanks for the chocolate." He really couldn't think of anything else to say...

Sniff. "It was no problem, really. Thanks for being a friend."

Friend. For a reason he didn't want to know, that word bothered him. Was she a friend? She was tolerable, so maybe. Was she... just a friend?

"I always dreamed of having my first kiss on Valentine's Day. Maybe it's just a silly dream, like it is with Gingka.."

Ok, he was officially fed up with her crush on Gingka. If she really was his friend, then she would know that he didn't want hear about his rival.

That's when it hit him.

She's not a friend.

No, scratch that.

She's not JUST a friend.

That would explain him constantly thinking about how she was when he didn't see her. Or him watching her when he saw her walking down the street, no matter how stalkerish he felt. Or his urge to see her smile just once at him. OR the reason he couldn't associate any other word with her but "cute."

Kyouya felt a blush come forth on his face. No way. No freakin' way. This never happened. This never was supposed to happen. Angrily, he took out his chocolate and bit down on it, hard. As he expected, it was delicious. He knew because she made it. He took his anger out on the chocolate until he remembered the one statement that caused his thoughts to cause a war in his head.

Her first kiss..? Was she thinking aloud again?

He jumped off the boxes and landed in front of her, causing a squeak to come from her.

"First Kiss, eh?" He let out a whisper, just loud enough for her to hear. He saw her face turn as red as her sweater and smirked.

"That was meant t-to st-stay in my head! Go-Gomen-!"

Kyouya dipped his head, causing his lips to gently brush against hers. He was done with her stuttering, no matter how cute he found it, and almost jumped back in shock when an electric shock ripped through him as his small blush tripled.

Madoka's heart began to race again. She couldn't think straight, but managed thinking that she was betraying Gingka. 'I'm not. He doesn't like me...'

Surprisingly, Kyouya's lips felt wonderful. They were chapped, but they fit him. Before she knew it, he was pulling away. Madoka didn't notice that her eyes were shut, so she reopened them. However, when she did, there was no one in the warehouse but her.

"K...Kyouya...?" She whispered.

Kyouya ran a hand through his hair as he watched her stand, hurt evident in her eyes. His mind was still at war, but he knew what she was to him now. He cursed himself again and again as he watched her. 'I'm not hiding... I'm just watching.' Like a lion watches his prey.

'Gingka Hagane. Beyblading isn't the only thing you're my rival in. Not anymore.'

* * *

Me: So Kyouya-kun, you finally realize?

Kyouya: URUSEI! Diana no baka!

Me: Wah, don't be so mean! You'll scare Madoka-chan away~! Oh yeah, about the Masamune part. I read that he had a crush on her and that he always asked if she was married. (weird I know)


	4. Chapter 4: The Protective Side of You

Me: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And to Kitty for writing a KXM oneshot! It was adorable! And It added to the KXM stories on here! We're up to three! *squee*

Rin: Anyway, now here's chapter 4. Diana does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Me: Please Forgive any mistakes. I check like 5 million times to get it right!

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Protective Side of Y.O.U_

"EHHH? KYOUYA-SAN DID WHAT NOW?"

Rin Ejito inwardly smiled at her friend as she hid her head in a pillow. It was the early morning after Valentine's Day when she was screamed at to come over on the phone. Being the friend that she was, she rushed out of the house, only to be called back by her mom before she headed to the streets wearing her dark blue pajamas.

"I didn't know Kyouya was capable of liking anything remotely female, Madoka." Rin dodged the flying pillow and sat herself down on the bed of her friend, now turning serious.

"Madoka.. Did you like the kiss?"

Said girl picked her head up and stared into her friend's light blue eyes. If Rin was surprised when Madoka hesitantly nodded her head, she didn't show it. Madoka didn't mind though. Her mind remained on the kiss she was given yesterday. Normally, she'd be mad, angry, thrashing around the room that KYOUYA of all people had the nerve to take her first kiss..

She should be mad it wasn't Gingka.

But... She wasn't.

And that confused her. She knew it, but she would never truly admit it, even to herself.

She loved that kiss.

She touched her lips and her mind remembered the feeling of his lips on hers. It was just a moment, but it was burned into her memory.

Rin saw her friend was in dreamland, so she sighed. "Well, there's only one thing to do..."

* * *

Madoka didn't notice that they left her room until Rin cleared her throat and a soft breeze of cool February air flew by her. She shivered and looked up at the big building. "The.. Arcade?"

"They just opened, actually. They have a killer Beystadium I heard. And where there's a Beystadium, there are Beybladers. Beybladers need a mechanic!" Rin explained, pointing at the brunette girl. Madoka started smiling.

Rin was a weird girl. Around people who were somewhat her friends, she'd stutter like crazy, never mind it if she was talking to a cute boy or complete stranger. However, when she and Madoka were alone, Rin was somewhat confident and never stuttered or bothered with formalities, (Such as "-chan") unless she was talking about her beyblade idols. (Kyouya, Nile and kinda Gingka..)*

She liked her friend for that. Madoka wrapped her arms around the small girl and grinned. "Thanks, Rin. You're the best."

The two girls didn't need a word more, they just smiled at each other and ran into the arcade.

"Now, now. I'll have your Saya fixed up in no time." Madoka comforted a small girl, about the age of 6, who was crying over her broken bey, which she nicknamed 'Saya'. Madoka gave a soft smile and set to work. For a six-year old, it seemed this girl took great care of her bey. She was always happy to see a blader who took care of his/her bey.

Kyouya's face popped into her head. 'He's always concerned about Leone as well...' She shook her head and set to work.

Rin walked up to them, a semi-proud smile on her face. "I managed to win like 10 battles! Nile-sensei will be proud!" Madoka giggled, as her friend was always trying to impress the older, more experienced egyptian blader. She called him 'Nile-sensei' because he would constantly give her advice on her blading. She thought it was cute that her best friend had a huge crush on her 'sensei'. Rin pouted at hearing her friend giggle, which was something she'd never do in public.

"Shush up, Madoka."

"Hehe.. sorry. Ah! There, all done!" Madoka raised to bey to meet the light for a better look. The small light green bey was all fixed. 'Another job well done...' She handed the bey back to the now smiling young girl.

"Ah, Saya! You're all right! Arigatou, Onee-chan!"

Madoka turned pink from embarrassment. "Ne, ne. No problem.. umm..?" She had no clue what this girl's name was.

"Kuriko. Sakamoto Kuriko. Nice to meet you, Onee-chan!"

"Call me Madoka, Kuri-chan. Oh, and this is Rin." Rin smiled and put her hand up in a small wave.

"Okay, Madoka-nee-chan!* Anyway, thanks again!" With that, the small girl ran off into the crowd of beybladers. Madoka grinned. Rin was right, this distraction worked wonderfully. What did she need the distraction for again, anyway?

A warehouse scene appeared in her head. A figure was leaning towards another who was up against some boxes.

Then, she remembered.

'Kyouya...' Unknowingly, Madoka spoke the name of the boy she was confused about.

Rin stared wide-eyed at her friend. Did she just whisper Kyouya's name? She must be thinking of him again. 'Oh no! W-What' do I dooo...?'

Rin saw a piece of paper on the wall near them and a plan formed inside her head.

* * *

"Riri, where are we going..?"

"It's a surprise, Madoka. Chotto Matte*, okay?"

The beymechanic sighed as her friend continued to pull her along. She began to hear animal sounds. 'No way... She's not...'

"A ZOO?"

"Well, you did tell me you always wanted to see one, right? Here we are!"

How was she supposed to reply to this? She knew that Rin was trying to cheer her up and distract her, but maybe she was going too far. What's next? The airport to head to Egypt*?

She looked at Rin, seeing the doubt and the apology in her eyes. Madoka simply shook her head and smiled. She should look on the positive side and enjoy this day with her friend, not worry about a boy. Maybe that's what Rin wanted her to see.

"No, no. It's fine, Rin. Let's go, it'll be fun." The other girl grinned and started to pull her in.

Madoka was right. Their day was fun. Madoka and Rin saw many animals, and hung out at the ones where you could interact with the animals, and they especially enjoyed munching on some cotton candy. Right now, as the sun began to set, Rin was watching the birds, her eyes on a particular eagle(No, not like Tsubasa's eagle. A different kind.) The wings reminded her of her Gryphon. She was watching the bird too intensely to notice that Madoka had wandered off.

'What's this...?' Madoka, being the naturally curious girl she was, saw a rough path near where her and Rin were standing. She decided to walk down it. 'Wait.. What if this leads to one of the animals...?" She gulped, and with the tiny bit of bravery in her, she continued. She quietly ate the remaining cotton candy she had until she reached a wide opening. It looked just like she always saw in those African Safari movies. It was amazing.

"I really am in an exhibit! I'll be in huge trouble!" She shieked. Despite this, she made no move to leave. It was great here, why would she want to leave?

She sat back in the grass and watched the sun as it was still setting until she heard a growl.

Yeah, that was a pretty good reason. Madoka slowly turned to see a giant feline creep towards her.

A lion! Of all animals, it had to be a lion? Talk about adding insult to injury. (Yes, weird circumstances will always be happening to Madoka... It's funner that way :D)

Kyouya's face popped up in her head for like the hundredth time today. 'Now's NOT a time to be thinking of him!'

The lion let out a fierce roar as it came closer. Madoka whimpered, and shut her eyes, trying to mentally prepare herself for her death.

"Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Rin and Gingka... Goodbye, Kyouya-kun..."

She waited for clawing, ripping and tearing...

But nothing...

Instead she felt herself being lifted and held tightly. Only human arms could hold her like this...

She opened her eyes to see a head of dark green and familiar scars. Piercing sea blue eyes glared in front of them.

It couldn't be... He wasn't real. This was a huge dream. She never went to the zoo. Valentine's Day didn't happen yet. She was never kissed by...

"Kyouya..?"

"Did you expect Gingka?"

She froze, and before she could say no, she turned her head at the lion before them. It seemed to be staring at Kyouya the same he was staring at the animal. They were having a mental battle and Madoka didn't want to get into it. At last, Kyouya shut his eyes and held Madoka bridal style. She began walking ahead, heading the way Madoka did to get in here. She heard the lion give a soft roar, but not in menace, before turning the opposite way and stalking off.

She looked up at the boy holding her, and couldn't keep her mouth shut. She had to ask.

"What are you doing he-"

"Are you an idiot? You could've gotten yourself killed."

She frowned, hating being interrupted. "I was curious." She launched back.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." She retorted. "You can put me down now. I can walk,"

Kyouya stopped, making her notice that they were only an inch apart. She could just lean over and...

No! She couldn't. She forced the picture of Gingka in her mind. He was who she liked. Not the boy holding her.

"What if I don't want to? What if you just run off and get trapped in another idiotic situation?" He kept himself from screaming at her. He didn't want...

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? I can take care of myself!"

That. He didn't want that.

He tried calming down. This girl was... He looked at her annoyed face. 'Cute, but annoying...'

"Just be careful from now on, okay? Or else I'll be back to save you." He leaned in closer with half-lidded eyes. "Or do you want me to come back?" He inwardly smirked at her flushing face as she mumbled something out.

"Hm..?"

"No, no. I-I'm good."

He chuckled, then put her down as they were near when Madoka left Rin. He turned and then walked off, leaving the dazed girl behind him. His heart was beating hard. Once he was far enough, he pounded his chest. "I get it. You're alive. Stop it already."

Madoka stared as Kyouya left, pondering over what just happened. Gingka was thrown out of her head the minute he leaned in and gave her that look. She couldn't quite see what was in his eyes, but it made her blush ten thousand fold.

Then Rin ran up to her, screaming her name. "Madoka! Where the hell were you?"

* * *

List of stars*:

1) In Japan, younger children wil sometimes call older kids "Onee-chan" or "Onii-san" which kinda mean "Older sister" or "Older brother" respectively. Or as Kuriko(who will appear more) did, they add "nee-chan" or"nii-san" to the end of the older kid's name.

"-chan" is one of the many suffixes used in Japan to show respect. (Since manners are everything there) "-chan" is used for girls, or in some cases, very young boys.

"-kun" is for boys mostly.

"-san" and "-sama" is used to show complete respect for someone 'higher' than you.

"-sensei" means teacher.

With Rin and Madoka, they don't use formalities, since they are really close. Nor do they use formalities when thinking in their heads. Truthfully, I can't decide if Madoka should call Kyouya "Kyouya-kun" or just Kyouya.

2) "Chotto Matte" Means 'Wait a minute' or 'Wait a moment.'

3) I know I said Rin was an incredibly shy girl. She really is. However, only when she's around Madoka, does she act like a calm-headed girl and somewhat confident girl. She still doubts herself highly. Soon, you'll see her crazy shy side.

4) Egypt is where Rin's parents are from. Rin dreams of going there... so yeah.

Madoka: Review kindly, like you guys always do!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Parental Side of You?

Me: I can't believe you guys like this so much! 16 reviews in only the first 4 chapters! I'm amazed! *huggies for you all*

Kyouya: How do you people like this so much?

Me: Don't start, Kyo-kun. I'm too happy! Oh, Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers!

_I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Metal Fight Beyblade. I do own Rin and Kuriko (and her brother .) _

* * *

Kyouya yawned loudly as he looked around his small apartment. The sunlight was intruding unpleasantly through a creak in the curtains. He ran a hand through his messy hair and scowled. Something was out of place.

"Kyo-nii-san, do you always call for Madoka-nee-chan in your sleep?"

He felt his face flush as he looked over at the edge of his bed to see a young girl with amethyst eyes and dark blue hair with an almost invisible tint of brown.

"Kuriko? What are you doing here? Scratch that, how'd you get in?"

The girl held up his spare key. He almost forgot giving that to her.

"Oh, yeah... Wait, was Daisuke giving you trouble again?" He purposely dripped venom into his voice when he muttered the name of the girl's older brother. He felt like going next door and punching the lights out of the 17-year old next door when he saw the girl nod. He leaned closer, seeing the yellowing of a bruise about to form on her left cheek. The one on her neck was still healing, but you could barely see it because of the hoodie she always wore.

Kyouya still remembered when he first met Kuriko. She knocked timidly on his door and when he opened it, his eyes widened and he forced her inside to treat the gash on her arm. He wouldn't let her leave until she told him how it truly happened. Now that he thinks about it, he might've been exaggerating, but he was glad that she could actually come to him when she needed it. However, he didn't like how she would beg him not to hurt Daisuke or to tell anyone. He had grown to see her as...

A younger sister, maybe?

At least he'd be a better brother than the idiot next door...

"Are you sure that you don't want me to do anything?" It was a question he had to ask, even though he could already guess that answer.

"Um... Can I tell you... over breakfast?" She grinned nervously.

He slowly nodded and glanced at the clock. 11:32 am. 'Just perfect,' he thought, sighing.

Kuriko munched oh her cereal as Kyouya took the toast out of the toaster. It was always like this. Almost everyday, she would skip in here, help herself to the cereal he got just for her, then either stay and watch cartoons or run off the school. What was $2 extra every time he went food shopping when it was for an abused 6-year old girl?

"So.. What happened this time?"

Kuriko translated Kyouya's question in her mind to normal human speak.

"So.. Give me a reason to want to kill your brother... again." She giggled in her head. She got used to Kyouya over the 3 weeks he had been watching out for her.

"I just decided to run away... I wanted to tell you because..."

She trailed off when she saw the look of amusement in Kyouya's eyes. Truthfully, he was amused. He could just about burst out in laughter. She could finally get away from her brother. Kuriko frowned, since she still had some problems to take care of. Like...

"So, Kyo-nii-san. Any idea where I could stay...?"

* * *

"Bye, Dad! Have a great trip!"

Madoka hugged her father one last time before waving goodbye as he got in the car and drove off. Her father had some business to do with a Beyblade company in China for the weekend so she was in charge of the shop for about three days.

She was about to walk back inside the shop when she saw a figure walking towards her. Her heart started beating faster as she tryed to put on a smile.

"Kyouya!" She called out, waving.

He had a young girl on his back and a bag over his shoulder. Wait a minute...

"Kuri-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Madoka-nee-chan! Ohayo!" The girl jumped off Kyouya to hug the beymechanic.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Before Madoka could answer, Kuriko chimed in. "Hai! Madoka-nee-chan healed Saya the other day! Me and Saya owe her our lives!" Madoka turned faint pink.

"It was no problem, really. I was glad to-"

"That's Madoka-chan for you. Saving lives one bey at a time." She looked up to see a smirk, a little to arrogant for her liking, on Kyouya's face. Madoka puffed her cheeks out, ready to retort until she heard the small girl beside her giggle. Madoka smiled despite the smirking boy beside her and her mind returned to its first thought upon seeing these two approaching her home.

"Why ARE you two here?"

* * *

Kyouya sighed, after having explained the whole situation to the small brunette. He did enjoy her reactions, however. He saw the spark of fire in her eyes when he and Kuriko slowly explained how Daisuke(insert venom here) would hurt the little girl Madoka held in her lap. She looked as if she was going to stand up, run off and murder the 18-year old worse and more painful than Kyouya ever could. When Kuriko showed Madoka a large scar on her arm, he saw tears about to surface on the brim of her eyelashes as she hesitantly hugged the younger girl. Yet, he still had to ask. An out of character worry abrupted in his stomach. She had a father, right? What if he objects? Or worse, tries telling the officials? He didn't need the nosy police in this just yet.

"So, I still have something to ask. Kuriko really needs help."

He was somewhat surprised when he saw the automatic whirl of her head as she turned to him, her full of resentment, hopefully towards Kuriko's older brother, and determination. He cursed himself for guessing anything less.

"Anything! What can I do to help?"

"I need her to stay.. here." He said gesturing to the store they were in. "She can't stay with me, it's too obvious. The bas- I mean idiot won't think to look here. Just for a few days..." He trailed off, seeing the small doubt in her eyes, then his heart jumped at the sudden spark of determination again.

"Of course! I'd love to!"

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and gave off a small smile, almost too small to see.

She didn't see this, however, as she was playing with Kuriko, who was excited to start living with her Onee-chan.

"Can Kyo-nii-san stay too?" Madoka's eyes widened, as color threatened to come upon her face.

"Sure, why not?" The boy's reply made her face rival a tomato. Wait... WHAT?

"YAY! Now we can be just like a big family! Kyo can be the Papa and Onee-chan can be Mama!"

That caused both teens to color more and for Madoka to fall backwards in a faint.

* * *

Madoka woke on the couch with a clean, damp towel on her head. W-wha?

"She's awake, Papa!"

"I said stop calling me Papa! (Sigh) Madoka, are you alright?"

Madoka took the towel off and sat up, seeing the faces of Kyouya and Kuriko staring at her. She felt her forehead to see it was just a bit warm.

"W-what happened?"

"Mama, you fainted! But me and Papa saved you!" Kuriko giggled as Kyouya's face grew irritated again.

"She won't stop calling me 'Papa' either..."

Madoka blushed, remembering what happened. So, both of them are staying with her... Kyouya was...

"We're.. gonna have to get used to it as long as you two are... staying. Um.. I guess I'll show you two your rooms?"

She tried to stand, only to stumble and be caught by the boy who plagued her thoughts nowadays.

"You sure you're alright?" She nodded, turning her head away and pointed towards a hallway. "It's umm... just past there. Kyouya, you can umm.. take my dad's room, I guess."  
He nodded and Kuriko popped up at that moment.

"Mama, I'm hungry. Can we have dinner?"

"D-dinner? How long was I out?"

Kyouya's reply was abrupt and pert, but Madoka could sense the twinge of teasing. "5 hours."

She could've stomped on his foot, but she instead smiled at the young girl. "Really? Well then, I guess we can eat, Kuri-chan." She disentangled herself from the older boy and slowly walked to the kitchen, her so-called 'daughter hot on her trail. They left Kyouya all by his lonesome.

"Hn." He mumbled, and sat on the couch, only to scowl at the sudden growl of his stomach. He could've sworn he heard the two girls giggle in the other room.

* * *

Me: I'm thinking of dividing this into two parts. Next Part will probably be out by Sunday! Wish me luck! (Sorry It took so long... My bro hogs the computer..)

Rin: So, M-Madoka and K-K-Kyouya-san are g-going to live t-together?

Me: For at least three days! What will happen between this Patchwork Family? No clue! I'll find out soon, along with you guys!

Kyouya: Can you PLEASE get her to stop calling me 'Papa'?

_ Review like you always do please!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Parental Side of You! P2

Me: *claps* Okay, did you guys see today's episode of BEYBLADE? Kyouya and Madoka interacted! From a fangirl's point of view (Aka Mine) it seemed Madoka was REALLLLLY scared for Kyouya's well being! (Even more so than the rest of her friends!) I SAW THE TINIEST HINT OF A BLUSH!

Kyouya: SHUT UP! Anyway, just start the damn story!

Me: FINE! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. As much as I wish I did, it wouldn't be epic if a teenage girl owned it.

* * *

Kyouya stared at the sausage octopus- Octo- um...

"Octopi." Madoka corrected when Kyouya tried asking what they were.

"Okay, why the hell did you make the freakin' sausage look like octopi*?" He scowled when he saw Kuriko, who was across him and next to Madoka, pop them in her mouth and eat them happily.

"It was Kuri-chan's idea. She said she saw it on a TV show once, soo.. why not?" She replied, eating one of the green vegetables she had put on her plate.

"Isn't it cute, Papa?" Kuriko chimed in, holding up a poor 'Octi-Sausage'. as he had secretly dubbed it, on her fork. He sighed, in somewhat defeat.

"I.. guess so." He popped one in his mouth and just enjoyed the fact that he was finally able to kill his hunger.

* * *

After the mass murdering of tiny trees, rice mountains, and OCTOPI as Madoka kept correcting him, the three sat on the couch with Kuriko in the middle, fiddling with the remote. She flipped on some cartoons and Kyouya slumped into the couch, half annoyed that he was stuck watching this and half-irritated with himself for feeling more at home here than at his apartment.

"~F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER~"

He sat up, immediately turning to the TV.

Oh. God. NO.

"U IS FOR YOU AND ME~"

Kuriko was belting the stupid song at the top of her lungs and Kyouya felt a migraine come on. He looked over at Madoka, who shot him an apologetic smile. He softly gulped, and felt a bit better. He gave an annoyed half-smile back.

Hours passed, and Kyouya was greeted with the 'lovely' melodies of Spongebob. That stupid Campfire Song Song and The Best Day Ever were plaguing his adolescent mind. Ugh. Who the hell wrote those things? At last, Madoka, being the 'mommy', advised Kuriko that it was time for bed. Kuriko smiled, then skipped off to her new bedroom for the next few days. Knowing that she was perfectly capable of getting herself ready for bed, he made no move to go help. His gaze, however, followed the young girl as she disappeared into the saw Madoka's gaze doing the same and did what he felt like at that moment.

Then again, Kyouya was always known for doing whatever the hell he wanted.

Madoka turned quickly to stare at Kyouya's head, which he decided 'Hey, I'm gonna lay my head on her lap like she's a pillow. Whoohoo.' Kyouya, himself, was grumbling inappropriate words for kiddie minds in his head. She smelled faintly of roses, forcing him into one of those memories of his mom back in Africa. To distract himself, he started a conversation bluntly.

"You'd make a good mom."

She was stunned at that random statement. Then, she thought of the way he looked at Kuri-chan. He didn't play with her, or even call her a nickname, but she saw that he did care for her, and held a fatherly protectiveness over the young girl.

She always knew those things were the foundation of a good father.

"You'd make a good parent too."

"So you say."

In truth, Madoka didn't know much of mothers, and Kyouya, not have meeting his father at all, did not know much of fathers, or parenting in general.

They didn't need to go into an emotional talk of their stories about why one parent isn't in their lives. Madoka stuck to gently running her hand through his unruly hair as a mother would her child, and Kyouya unknowily held Madoka in a sense of security, as a father would.

That was enough for them.

Kuriko giggled, seeing her 'parents' on the couch, then skipped off to bed. Spongebob really did bring families together.

It also seemed to bring teens to fall for each other even more.

* * *

Madoka was the first to wake up. What she saw, scared her stiff. Kyouya's face was a mere centimeter from hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?

She remembered last night. Oh, how could she fall asleep like that? Observing his close face, Madoka absentmindedly traced the scars on the side of his face. As rugged as they were, they didn't stop him from looking completely innocent in his sleep.

"Ungh..." The boy beside her groaned as she shut her eyes again, pretending to sleep. It would just be awkward if he saw her awake.  
Kyouya opened his eyes and quickly unwrapped himself from the smaller girl. He felt stupid by waking up like this, no matter how much he "unfortunately" liked it. His face felt warm even though he wasn't necessarily blushing. He looked at the beymechanic sleeping and smiled. Would you be surprised to know that Kyouya loved the fact she could go from innocent and caring to menacing and dangerous in one second? Just add that to the list, he thought as he remembered her flaming, ranting at Yuu and Kenta for not cleaning their beys. He got a good laugh out of that.

"Papa! Ohayo! I'm almost ready for school! Is Mama up yet?"

Kyouya shushed her, pointing at Madoka's sleeping figure. He didn't comment on his nickname, maybe he was growing to.. like it?

'Pfft! And Gingka can go a day without bursting out into a rant of bey spirit!' He got up, avoiding waking up the girl on the couch. He was forgetting something.

"Wait.. School?"

"Yup! The older kids have a day off today, so I guess Mama doesn't have to go. Yesterday was Friday, remember?" (Yes, Japanes kids go to school on Saturdays.)

He hadn't known, then again, he didn't even know Madoka _went_ to school. Odd. He heard a mumble near him. Madoka sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely, as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Ohayo, Mama! Papa was just about to take me to school!"

Kyouya was kind of surprised when she answered. "Really? Well then, have a great day, Kuri-chan." She answered sweetly. They walked to the door and Kuriko stared at the two of them. Umm... What?

"This is where Mama kisses Papa goodbye." Madoka colored and Kyouya, being the arrogant person he is, smirked. This time, she'd have to kiss him. 'Victory.' He turned to her, smirking.

"Well then? Here, I'll make it easy." He patted his cheek (HIS FACE! *cough* ahem, for the pervs out there) with one finger. His eyes dared her to back out. She, in turn, pouted and moved closer slowly. She brought her lips to the side of his face, next to his lips and at the end of one of his scars.

"Take care of her, okay?" She added, pulling away. Kyouya then flinched. A sharp pain dug into his foot as Madoka pressed her heel into it. Cheater! He kept his voice steady.

"Of course."

So, with a giggle exchanged between 'mother' and 'daughter', they left.

* * *

Madoka smiled and gave the appropriate bey to the blader who wanted it repaired. Her friends were there as well. Kenta, Yuu, Tsubaba, Benkei and.. Gingka.  
She no longer felt the need to blush around Gingka and treated him as she would Kenta or Tsubasa. This confused both Tsubasa and Gingka. The others were too busy being challenged to notice.

"Madoka-chan, what's with the way you're treating Gingka?"

"What do you mean, Tsubasa-san? He's my friend..."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but didn't you...?"

Madoka nodded in understanding. "Yes I did, but no worries. I'm..."  
Rin would be proud of her for saying this, and in her heart, she knew this was true.

"I'm over Gingka."

Tsubasa seemed pleased. "So, who's the next lucky boy?"  
She flushed. "There's doesn't have to be another boy..!"

"Oi, you. Girl."

Madoka looked over to see an older boy walk in. Who was this?

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my little sister. Umm... Kuriko. Do you know her?"

This couldn't be...

"Who are you?"

"I'm Daisuke. Now where's my sister?" He said menacingly, moving a bit too close. Tsubasa sensed danger and unfortunately, so did Gingka.  
"Hey! Leave Madoka-chan alone!" Gingka said, playing the hero and stepping in front of Madoka.

"Stay outta this, brat! UGH!" Daisuke fell forward in a faint. Kyouya stood in the doorway, catching his bey in his hand. (He launched Leone at his head. Go Kyouya.)

"You have no clue how long I really wanted to do that." He kicked the older boy's side until he was out of the store. He then turned his eyes, more so his glare at Gingka, who was trying to grab Madoka protectively. He walked up to the two, softening his gaze at her. "You okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"I warned you not to get yourself into stupid situations."

Madoka giggled as Kyouya grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs. He glanced at his friends, his eyes staying on Gingka. "I need to talk with her. Be right back." For some reason, Gingka narrowed his eyes at him, causing Kyouya to smirk.

'This time I win.'

(Me: Scoreboard is...!

Kyouya: +1

Gingka: -5 :D)

* * *

"Where's Kuri-chan?" Madoka shieked as soon as they were far enough.

"She found a suitable home for herself..."

"...Wha..?"

Kyouya grimaced, and told her the sad truth.

"Her teacher is actually Hilary Hiwatari." He heard her gasp. That's what he felt like.

"Hiwatari... as in?"

"Yeah, Kai Hiwatari. The blader of the legendary Dranzer. They're going to Russia* soon, and Kuriko decided to tell Mrs. Hiwatari everything..." He saw the sadness in her eyes and repeated the same thing that he assured himself in his mind.

"It's the safest place for her... You saw Daisuke. He'll catch on if she stays.."

"I know... It's just sad. Our family's breaking so quickly. Just as quickly as it started. It's only been a day!"

She hugged him, the same way she did a while ago on Valentine's day. This time, he reacted, immediately wrapping his arms around her. His shirt was getting wet again, but he didn't care. (Hey if you were a mom, you'd hate to have your young daughter leave you.) He was just glad she didn't see the huge flush on his face.

"She'll still be with us for a few days... Until early Wednesday. " The crying stopped and Madoka smiled. She then nodded. It was hard on both of them, having a little girl they both loved dearly (and like a daughter, even if they wouldn't admit it.)

* * *

Madoka's face was washed, clear of any tears as she and Kyouya walked downstairs. Five steps remained. She turned to him, grinning. "Ready to make a scene?" He nodded. "You know it."

They joined hands, jumped the remaining steps and dashed from the store. Their friends shocked by a flash of pink and brown and green. What in the..?

"Bye Guys!" She called, causing for Benkei and Tsubasa to smile, Yuu and Kenta to wonder what just happened, and for Gingka to scowl. (Me: Score another one for Kyouya :D)

They reached to lower school in no time. Madoka briefly pointed out the middle school, where she attended*. Then they saw Kuriko and an older woman near the entrance of the school.

"Mrs. Hiwatari! That's Mama and Papa!" She ran to meet them and jumped onto Kyouya's arm. Hilary stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Thank you for taking care of Kuriko."

Madoka smiled. "It's nothing. She's a little angel." Kuriko beamed. "Thanks for letting her join your family.."

The older woman nodded, smiling. "It's a pleasure. Are you sure that we can't arrest her brother?" The two teens nodded. "We're sure. He still has an appointment with me and my Leone." Kyouya said.

Hilary felt like giggling. Kyouya somewhat reminded her of the Ice prince she once knew who then became her husband. How cute. "Well then, just take care of her 'til Wednesday."

"Will do." They bowed and turned to walk home. Kuriko giggled and climbed on Kyouya's shoulders. (She's wearing pants before any of you ask!)

Boy was this going to cause a bigger scene with their friends...

* * *

Me: Okay, this isn't the last you'll see in Kuriko. Her part ends in the next chapter (Like in the middle)! She leaves Japan to live with the wonderful Hiwataris! Of course Madoka's and Kyouya's relationship doesn't end there. I still have a couple of chapters left! Wish me Luck!

1) Okay, I have seen some anime shows where families make the sausages look like Octopi. I had to add it in :D

2) Russia. Well to those of you who don't know. Kai Hiwatari is RUSSIAN. That's right, he's a sexy russian :D

3) Sometimes, schools are put into one giant lot. The lower school, middle school and high school... Yeah

AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE SOME SPONGEBOB FOR THE HUMOR FACTOR? XD


	7. Chapter 7: Well, crap! Um?

Me: WHATTHEF**KISTHISIDON'TEVEN-*explodes*

Rin: Umm... t-this is h-her way of saying s-sorry for the somewhat d-delay?

Me: *pops up* Yeah kinda ^^' I was just like 'I gotta do this! I should totally go ahead and type this up!' But then I heard this song that got me into a total procrastinating mode...

Kyouya: Excuses, Excuses.

Me: SHUT UP! I CAN STILL TURN THIS INTO A SONGFIC! I'll make you sing that song I heard with that one video thing...

Madoka: Oh, that song was good!

Kyouya: I'm not singing some American song!

Me: Would you prefer something by Kagamine Len?

Kyouya: ...

Rin: A-anyway.. Dee-sama d-does not own B-Beyblade Metal Fight... She d-does own m-me though...

* * *

Kuriko was giggling hysterically as Madoka reminded her of the scene they caused at B-Pit earlier that week. The tears were now dried on her face, leaving stains of where they used to be. For a six-year old, she was smart enough to know that her Onee-chan and Nii-san were only trying to cheer her up before she had to board the plane. Kai Hiwatari was a wonderful father, she only knew him for a little while, but she loved him immeditatly. She saw Kyouya in him, somewhere. Maybe her Nii-san would be as famous as her new papa.

Hilary, or her old sensei, was amazing as well. She was caring and sweet, but if you get her mad... Let's just hope you live near a hospital. Just like her Onee-chan. Kyouya could personally agree with her on this. I think his arm's still healing.

Then she met her new older brother. She was thrilled that he isn't anything like Daisuke.

He was only a year older than her and his name was Natsume. She giggled as she repeated the name in her head. He liked beyblading like her and he always beat her and Saya. Soon, when they reach Russia, she'll start training with her papa and older brother. How great!

But, the two teens in front of her still brought tears to her eyes. Why couldn't she take them with her? Especially since they're so close to being a couple?

"Kuriko, you're crying again." Kyouya mumbled. Her Nii-san never did use suffixes, either showing an intimate relationship or just being rude, she couldn't honestly tell. She rubbed her eyes as she stood at the gate, her family on the side, waiting with smiles, and her old guardians on the opposite side, Madoka with teary eyes, Kyouya actually giving a smile.

It's amazing.. She hugged the two of them one last time and turned her body towards the gate.

"I won't cry anymore, Kyo-nii-san! I promise! Take care of Madoka-nee-chan, ne?" She cried, convincing herself that she'll travel once she gets bigger and visit them.

Kyouya gave a brief nod and Madoka let out a muffled sniff.

As she joined hands with Natsume and walked towards the plane with her new family, she turned back and raised her other hand to wave. "Ja Ne! I'll see you later! Dattebayo!" She gave a cheeky grin, only to bit flicked on the forehead by Natsume.

"Kuri-dobe. Don't quote Naruto."

"Eh? You're the dobe, Natsu-teme!"

Oh, this'll be the start of a wonderful bro-and-sis relationship.

* * *

Madoka smiled as she saw the two children argue and board the plane. She had to laugh at Kuriko quoting her favorite ninja.

"She watches too much anime."

"I suppose so. Then again, her brother showed her that one." They both knew she meant Natsume. Daisuke was as good as dead considering he's been having dreams of a lion chasing him and nearly clawing his eyes out. Kyouya went a bit too far in that. The landlord of his and Daisuke's building almost dragged the 17-year old to an asylum, for all the screaming at night.

Madoka and Kyouya watched in comfortable silence as the plane slowly began to take off. To say that they liked each other's presence may be pushing it too far, but a calming aura filled in around each other as they stood next to each other.

"R...Remember Sunday? Gingka tried chasing me to explain the whole thing on Saturday?" Kyouya tried to start up a conversation. He sighed in relief when he heard a giggle.

"He's awfully protective of you."

"I guess so." She giggled again as the plane disappeared. 'Goodbye Kuri-chan.'

"And on Monday. You and Kuriko were dancing to that weird American song."

"Y-You saw that?"

"How could I not? Not bad English singing though." Kyouya smirked, purely teasing her.

Madoka smacked his arm then proceeded to storm towards the airport food court. She had the sudden urge to grab a random food item from a stand and throw it on his head. The greasier and sloppier the better.

He could be so infuriating, even more so when she caught him staring at her then refused to say anything.

There was some hot ramen being made close by. So tempting...

Kyouya sensed growing anticipation as Madoka stared at the ramen. He scowled at her, hating how cute she looked while probably thinking about hitting him with it..

Dammit.

"O-oh. Yeah. On Tuesday we..."

Her gaze and focus snapped to him. He looked away to keep from staring and trailed off.

"We went to the park. Kuri-chan met that cute little boy. Zephyr, was it? Oh, and his older brother."

Kyouya's jaw tightened. The memory of two idiots flirting with his...

Okay, not his. Just girls he.. um cared about.

Let's go with that.

"You almost killed Zephyr. You really are like a dad."

He grunted in annoyance in the only way Kyouya could. "Let's just get you home, troublesome baka." (Yes, he's acting a bit like Paul from Pokemon... *shrugs* I got bored..)

* * *

Madoka ran into B-Pit, instantly reminded Kuriko wouldn't come skipping down the stairs and into the store area to greet her. Her father was still away on business, strangely. He had asked the neighbors to check on her, but luckily she was self-sufficent enough. She sighed. "I'll... umm get your stuff, okay?" He had to leave now. Nothing was really keeping him here.

Madoka ran upstairs before he could say anything and ran to the room he used to sleep in, and grabbed the duffel bag he stuffed whatever he needed. As she walked back downstairs she didn't notice she had a sad look in her eyes. One that, as much as he wanted to not care, made Kyouya's heart to tighten. He felt like pinning her against the wall and just...

No! Damn fucking teenage hormones!

Then, he remembered something. Not trusting his voice, he grabbed the girl's hand and yanked her outside and towards his apartment building.

He ignored her protests and dragged her along. Kicking open the door to his apartment, he pushed her in. "Kuriko... left you a present." He said, pointing to a box the little girl had set on the couch. "Just open it."  
Madoka was shocked and ever so confused about his behavior. She picked up the box and lifted the lid. Kyouya noted her eyes softening at whatever was inside. She picked it up and he saw a rectangular object.

"A book?"

"Not exactly. An album."

Oh.. _Well, shit._

Madoka opened the book and gazed upon the pictures. When had Kuriko taken these? She never saw the girl ever hold a camera in the short time they were together. Pictures of Kyouya trying (and failing) to get the young girl dressed for school, and of them in B-Pit just lounging about. There was a couple from when Kuriko challenged Kyouya to a beybattle and of Madoka scolding him for hurting Saya too much. One had Madoka hunched over on her desk repairing Saya. Kyouya was just staring at her. Underneath were the names Kuriko had called them at the time.

_Mama & Papa_

She smiled sadly as she turned the pages. Some pictures had all three of them. On the notes it said 'Taken by super ninja Yuu Tendo. Wahoo!'

Those little sneaks.

The photo album wasn't finished, for it still had a lot of empty pages. But the last photo caught both the teens attention. It was a single photo of Kyouya and Madoka. It was the day before, they went to the park and the two ended up watching the clouds. Madoka was laying back, her eyes on what was above her. Kyouya, however, was sitting up. One hand supported him while the other arm was rested on his knee which was bent upward. His eyes were trained on the girl laying before him. The rest of the page was decorated with sketchy hearts and flowers. Expected from a six-year old girl.

What shocked them was what was underneath.

_Ask her out soon, desu ne*?_

Madoka slammed the album closed and stood up from her seat on his couch. Kyouya inwardly smiled at Kuriko's comment. _'Too smart for her own good. Well, maybe one day, Kuriko.'_

Nervous laughter filled the air. Kyouya blicked once. Twice. Three times before realizing Madoka had laughed. Huh?

"Kuri-chan! S-She's so silly! I-I mean...!" He saw a dangerous shade of red flood onto her face. It was too cute.

"Y-you ask me out? That's l-ludicrous! Hah!" His almost smile turned into scowl right then. Was it really that funny? He expected that kind of response from Gingka.

.

Madoka felt like dying. Maybe she should warn the Hiwatari's of Kuriko's insanity. Kyouya and... her?

Sure, she had thought about it. The idea was more than appealing. It was ideal. But seriously? Too far fetched. He doesn't like her anyway.

She turned to the older boy only to see him moving closer. In a few strides, he was right in front of her. Her mind took that perfect moment to shut off. All she could register to do was to move back slowly.

'Thud'

_Well, crap._

Her back against the wall, she looked on helpless as he stalked closer. Her hands were up to pushed him back. Too close! Kami wasn't taking pity on her, cause right now she felt like falling in a faint. Could she faint from the dizziness in her head? Well, no, considering the almighty Kami disliked her right now.

"Tell me."

"H-huh?"

His face was centimeters away, as she couldn't help noting, as he started.

" Tell me, Madoka. Why are you... so cute? So cheerful. So fucking oblivious! Why do I just want to..." He gazed into her sapphire eyes, unable to look away this time. "Why do you.. drive me so insane that my mind is constantly at war? Do you really hate me this much?" he yelled, gripping onto her wrists on both sides of her head. Madoka panicked. He was so close. Leave it to Kyouya to come out with a half-crazed ...confession?

Was that what it was? His voice sounded so husky and low.. an almost rushed and desperate twinge to it. Something was eating him away, could you blame him?

Her face heated up as she tried replying. "I-It's not that...! You're one of my best friends and I..." She shut her eyes, memories flooding to her. It was true. They became closer ever since that first encounter. Her heart was breaking because of a certain red head blader, but Kyouya stopped it from collapsing. Here she thought she was supposed to cheer for him..

"And you what?" Kyouya seemed to growl out. How he managed to add the husky tint, she never knew. Thank Kami her eyes were closed, for she couldn't handle his reaction.

"And I think I love you!"

Kyouya released her wrists in shock. If words had the power to smack him in the face, her's did the deed. Quite well, I might add. He opened his mouth to say something, but she slipped from his reach and ran into the nearest room, which was the bathroom. The slam made him jump and he felt like punching a wall of spikes when he heard a 'click'.

Inside, she heard a mumbled curse word and then knocking.

"Madoka! Get out of there!"

She didn't dare reply, biting her lip in desperation. She was stuck here, wasn't she?

"Please, Madoka! We need to talk!"

Funny, since that was the last thing she wanted to do. When she gave no reply, she heard one final weak knock.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

Oh, she hated when he was right. She whipped out her cell and texted Metal City's local saint. Ejito Rin.

_'In Kyouya's Bathroom! Imma hostage! HELP ME!'_

A few seconds later, she got a reply.

_'Do I wanna know how?'_

_'No! Just HELP!'_

A few minutes passed before the next reply.

_'Gotta Plan. B rite there!'_

She thanked her lucky stars for Rin and gasped when she heard rustling and then a thud on the other side of the door. Was he camping out there?

A faint knock was heard and she sighed in relief. 'Rin, you're a freaking saint!'

Another curse word and then more rustling. The door opened, she guessing and she heard Rin trying to sound panicked.

"Ta-Tategami-san! Hurry! I need your help!" Good Rin, barely any stuttering.

"For WHAT?" Madoka winced. Boy, was he grumpy.

"J-just come on!" Rin pulled Kyouya by the arm and down the hallway. When she led him outside, she yanked Leone out of his jacket pocket and sprinted off.

"OI! Get back here, Ejito!"

Rin grinned, despite her life being in grave danger, and texted her friend who was still in the bathroom.

_'Your good 2 go!'_

_'Thnx so much! :D'_

_'Hey, Imma lead him 2 the park. Seeya B-pit l8r?'_

_''Kay!' _

Rin looked behind her as she put away her phone. Kyouya looked like a lion running after his dinner. _Well, crap._

Very Un-Rin like, she went over the plan in her head. She smirked as she turned the corner and raced towards the store. What was more dangerous? Stealing Leone and getting on Kyouya's 'to kill' list, or lying to Madoka?

Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to befriend the two most stubborn, hot-headed and _violent_ people in Japan. Her smirk grew. _'They'll thank me for this…'_

A growl was her behind her and she picked up her pace. _'One day…'_

* * *

1) Okay. 'Desu ne' or just plain desu is sometimes added at the end of sentences to show complete innocence. (In anime, not sure about in real life.) (Desu _in_ a sentence is usually kinda an english "To Be"

-Sorry, I just couldn't add in the scene of Gingka freaking out and trying to chase Kyouya... yeah. D:

Me: Rin has an evil plan! Really, I wrote this up on a whim. Plz no flames. My poor heart can't really take it.

Kyouya: Poor heart? Since when?

Me: Since always! I've never been good with flames and bashing. See why I never do it myself?

Kyouya: Tch.

Me: ANYWAYS! Over 2k words! :D Almost 3k! *squeals* Yay! :D

Madoka: Plz leave a review after the beep.

*** :D***


	8. Chap8:Operation GMXKT! Get MXK together!

Me: OKAY! I took forever on this didn't I?

Kyouya: Yea. Yea, You did.

Me: *rubs head nervously* Gomene! I was juggling 4 fandoms at once! Fire Emblem, Dragon Quest, this AND Gakuen Alice! Plus exams and the like... BUT TODAY! Oh today I was like 'I'm gonna do this!' So I sat down with Hot Chocolate and planned this out. So Here I am.

Madoka: You still have to reply to the reviews.

Me: OH RIGHT! Thanks. Here are my replies. Gawd, you guys make me tear up. I never knew you'd like it so much...(I cry easily, srry D:)

**Replies:**_ (I love you guys!)_

_~cherry blossom neko: If the title of this chapter is any indication, then yes~ they shall. :D Thnx for always reviewing! *hands you a cookie*_

_~Neru-san: Thank you! I will :3_

_~RoxasOtaku: Thanks so much! That means a whole lot :D *hands you a cookie as well* Btw, always wanted to say this, love your pen name ;3_

_~kittygirl86: Heyyy~ You're the first one to ever review this story! For that, you get MORE cookies XD. Of course, you can call me Rinny as long as I can call you Kitty :DThe world needs more cuteness, haha. I'm glad you liked it.(P.S: Guess What? I updated! :D)_

_~ChocoLuvr101(who reviewed chappie 1): Arigato gozaimasu! Who doesn't wanna see a Chibi Kyouya beaming :D_

_~Joy: (Grrr, wish you had an account): Thanks for always reviewing! I will!_

_~Kiyamaro-kun: Thannnkkks! Glad to hear so many people say this!_

_~Wave(ha, I know you, so I won't put your whole pen name XD): HOLY CRAP YOU READ THIS? But it's pure random cuteness! (Ha, still can't believe you're the one doing the reviewing... SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF YOUR STORY?)Anyway, thanks for the compliment *hands you soda XD*_

_~Utau Hoshina: Thanks! And lemme se... Umm.. Ep 11 was when Doji hurt Kyouya and he had to rest at Madoka's place and that's where Madoka fixed Leone. (Plus you get to see a shirtless Kyouya.. That's always fun!) Ep 22 was when Madoka saved Leone from breaking by springing her own bey (p.s: ONLY time we ever see her beyblade) into action :D Hope that helps!_

_~1Tokyogirl11: Well hello new reviewer! A pleasure! I'm really glad you like this! I'm probably overusing the exclamation mark, but it's only cause I'm so happy reading all the reviews! Feel free to. More MXK on Fanfiction, the better! :D _

Kyouya: Ppl reveiw this too much.

Me: Hey, I'm not complaining! I'm loving it! I decided to show you all a bit of my fan couple: Rin X Nile! Why?... I got bored and Hot Chocolate gets odd ideas in my head.

Madoka: Anyway, Dee-chan does not own Fire Emblem or Metal Fusion Beyblade in any way shape or form. She does however own Rin and her love for Hector...

* * *

Rin felt her confidence in this plan diminish as Kyouya came closer to catching her. What's worse is that she felt winds pushing her back. She looked at the bey in her hand, suddenly remembering its control over the winds. 'Hey, Leone! I'm trying to HELP your owner here! It's no good if he catches me!' It's not that she hated running. She knew Kyouya could catch her, but she could hold her own until they reached B-Pit.

If she was lucky.

A boyish voice called over her walkie-talkie. "Rinny-chi. How you holding up?"

"O-okay, Yuu-chan! I'll be there soon!" Her voice was breathless, and she tried not to stumble while talking. "Why was I the one picked to do this anyway?"

"So you can talk. And loudly at that." A male voice she could recognize anywhere called.

"N-Nile-sensei? N-Nani?" This time she almost did stumble. Her voice trembled and she felt a hand brush her neck before letting out a yelp and going into a full sprint. Was Kyouya going to strangle her?

"Be careful Ejito-san. Don't worry about me." His voice ended there and Rin shook her head and focused on running.

...

Nile closed his eyes as two blobs of dark brown hair and dark green hair passed the alley he was in. He put the walkie-talkie away as he chuckled. The Japanese sure were odd. He understood that Kyouya and Madoka cared for each other enough. The fact Rin (No, he doesn't call her by her surname in his head.) and the others would go to such lengths for this was...

Amusing.

* * *

Madoka locked the apartment before leaving the building entirely. She tried to keep her mind busy by repeating the basics of beyblade in her head.

'Okay, Attack types bests Stamina which bests Defense which bests Attack while Balance is neutral for all three... Umm...The Performance Tip determines..'

And so on. If she hadn't left her computer at the store, she would've been playing with the programs as she walked. Anything to get her mind off of a certain green-haired blader.

'Wonder how Rin got him to.. WAIT, nevermind!'

The task proved harder than she thought and she was glad that she had B-Pit in her sights. She hurried to the store and flung open the door. Meeting her was Rin looking up from Madoka's laptop with a shy, sheepish smile.

"S-Sorry, Madoka..."

Out of nowhere, Benkei and Yuu came out and trapped her with a blanket.(What were you expecting some net or something?) She struggled, but Benkei's bear hug was too strong. She felt herself being semi-dragged, then pushed into a room. A door shut and locked. She knew what room she was in. The spare bey parts closet. Why did her dad get a lock that locked from the outside?

She pulled the blanket from her and looked around. The lights were off. She could barely see, but she could make out one figure on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey." A male voice called.

Oh. Hell. No.

* * *

Rin gulped while playing her game. Madoka might just kill her for this, so she decided to spend her time left by playing her favorite game. Fire Emblem. It was old, but still fun to play.

"Yatta! We did it Ben-Ben! We got the two love birds- or jailbirds now- and all we have to do is wait!"

"Are you sure about this Yuu-chan? Kyouya-sama seemed real mad."

"No worries! Kyo-neko will thank us later! I'm sure of it." Yuu beamed. "Kuri-chan will be so proud of my plan!" Rin sweatdropped. So the little girl was a part of this too.

"Ne, Rinny-chi! What'cha playing?" Yuu took this moment to jump on the counter and peek at the game. "What's Fire Emblem?"

Rin started explaining the game as Yuu looked at the pegasii and knights with glee. Occasional comments like "Oh cool, a dragon! This one doesn't suck someone's powers, right?" and "Oh, wow! That looks like Gingy's pegasus!" made Rin smile at the kid. She was kind of having fun until Benkei butted in.

"What's with that guy? He looks weird." He pointed at one of her favorite characters, Hector. (I love Benkei personally. Anyone who worships Kyo-kun is okay with me! But, I do not enjoy people calling my favorite character weird and here, neither does Rin XD)

Rin narrowed her eyes at Benkei, far too annoyed to acknowledge her shyness towards the teenage and up male gender.

"You try spinning an axe as big as you around in one hand like it's styrafoam!"

Benkei and Yuu sweatdropped. 'To think, she's defending a videogame character...'

"IF YOU IDIOTS ARE DONE, YOU THINK YOU COULD LET US OUT?" Kyouya's voice was muffled, but still had enough venom to startle all three of them. Rin shrunk and closed the laptop. "G-Gomene Kyouya-san! W-we c-can't..." Rin said softly. Secretly, she hoped that they would just kiss and get together so she could get out of this. Looking around, she saw Tsubasa, who was called to keep Kyouya from killing them, leaning against a wall. Nile had just arrived and was beside Benkei on the other side of the counter. She was stuck with two battle-happy boys who dragged her into this plan, one almost irritately quiet one (which she was fine with, he just frightened her a bit) and her cru-sensei. Yeah, sensei. That's what I meant.

"Rin, if you don't let us out this instant-!" The screams were muffled. Probably due to Kyouya covering her mouth.

Rin cringed. She really couldn't decide who was scarier when angered. 'St. Elimine, please don't let them tear each other's throats out.'

She opened the laptop again and tried to focus her mind on the battle. She had to beat the final dragon, and she had just the plan... Yeah, getting off topic.

* * *

Madoka glared at Kyouya as he covered her mouth. The urge to bite him was tempting, but she decided against it. A few seconds after, he took his hand away.

"This is your fault, y'know." She whispered.

"How is it my fault you're so loud?" He returned her glare, despite it being dark.

"Says the one that was screaming at the idiots we call friends." Madoka shuffled away, her stomach churning. She looked at her phone. 4:36 p.m. How long could they hold them in there?

"I take it back. Rin's no saint." she whispered under her breath harshly. She tried focusing on getting her friend back instead of the boy who settled himself against some spare boxes.

"We're doing this for your sake, Madoka-chan."

Madoka looked at the door in surprise. "Tsubasa-kun? When did you get here?"

"A-a l-l-long w-while ago.. H-he was needed t-to restrain K-Kyouya-san." The tremor in her voice gave Madoka the impression that Rin didn't like this as much as she did. She was waiting for Kyouya and her to do.. whatever while in a room with at least 3 guys(unless more came. Oh Joy.) that scared her and an adorable boy who's too blunt for his own good.

At least she wasn't the one trapped in here with...

Madoka turned her head to glance at the scarred blader. He was staring at her, his blue eyes holding unknown emotions. She gulped. One more dilema to work through.

He wanted to talk with her. About a reason that made her face burst with red just at the slightest mention.

Their jailors gave him exactly what he wanted when they were in his apartment. The thing that scared her the most...

Was that he knew this just as well as she did.

"We're talking."

It was a demand. She was expecting it, but still. The tone alone made her jump. Shaking her head, she lifted her chin away from his direction. "I'd rather not talk to anyone, especially you."

"Really? I thought you loved me." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She was thankful it was dark, it'd be more embarrassing otherwise.

"No, no." Madoka felt heat spiral down from her volcanic face to her chest. "That was.. I just wanted to throw you off so you'd stop..." The image of being pinned against the wall came back as she shook her head and her hands in front of her to emphasize her denial.

"Hm... Too bad."

She snapped her head to him. "W-What was that?" Kyouya met her gaze with piercing eyes, a boyish grin on his face.

"That's too bad. You see, I'm falling for you." He stood up, walked over and knelt in front of her until it was her open-wide eyes staring at his half-lidded ones.

"Badly."

* * *

(AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS :D GOOD NIGHT!...

Lol, I was thinking of ending there but then... nahhh..

So, I'll just torture you with what everyone esle is doing :D)

Rin sweatdropped at Benkei and Yuu listening at the door for Kyouya's and Madoka's... whatever it was they're doing in there. Tsubasa was, at least she thought he was, pretending to not be interested. He, for an agent of the WBBA, wasn't doing well. And Nile...

Rin blushed as she looked over at the egyptian observing her game. It was getting frustrating. If she messed up.. She shook her head and focused. How long were those two going to take?

"Ejito-san?"

"H-Hai?" She answered.

"What if one of the units dies?"

"U-Uhh.." She fumbled looking for an answer. What she did if that happened was embarrassing, but his eyes just made her want to answer.

"Ah.. If that happens... I-it's for good.. D-Death is final y-y'know? I u-usually restart t-then."

"Why? Seems like a waste." His eyes held a hint of amusement as he waited for her answer.

"U-um! W-well... T-The end of the game h-h-has e-endings for a-all of them.. I-I know they're f-fictional but.." Her face turned redder as she tried continuing. "B-but I f-feel guility n-not making sure they get that... ending." She finished. Nile stared at her for a while as she everted her gaze to her lap.

"Hm. Interesting." He said finally, closing his eyes and folding his arms on the counter.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Rin fell out of her chair when Yuu yelled in his shrill, boyish voice. Her face resembled a tomato as she laid on the floor and it took her a full minute that Yuu was directing that statement to the two jailbirds.

Huh. Crap.

She sat up, avoiding Nile's stare and looked at the young boy. 'Congrats Yuu. You succeeded in A) Almost making my heart explode and B) Ruining the moment for those two.'

Cue the facepalm.

(Enough of this. Back to Madoka and Kyouya.)

* * *

Her heart was drumming in her ears as he leaned in closer. Was that still his grin or a sadistic smile? Was he enjoying torturing her? Just two more seconds and he'll...

"JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Madoka jumped away from her spot and almost knocked into some shelves. She heard Kyouya jump as well and then grunt in annoyance. Okay, that was just messed up. She went to the door and was about to pound on it until Kyouya quickly spun her around and smashed his lips onto hers. He held her shoulders to prevent her from escaping. Her mind went into a frenzy for like the hundredth time since this started and she decided: 'Oh, to hell with it.' Quickly enough, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips against hers. A deep sense of longing fell onto her as they continued. Before it could get any more passionate, her mind registered a door unlocking and opening.

"No, Yuu! Don't open that door!" Rin's voice called. She opened her eyes to see a flash go off as Kyouya broke away. She turned to see Benkei, Nile, Rin and Tsubasa with wide eyes and Yuu grinning from ear to ear holding a camera. "Yatta! Finally, you two!"

Benkei and Rin's faces immediately drained of color as they saw Kyouya's murdering gaze. Awkward thick silence surrounded them. Rin gulped and closed the laptop she was still playing on.

"W-well.. S-seems like the p-plan worked, k-koto ne? He-hey Yuu, wanna go for ice cream?" She said, walking to the side of the young boy. Yuu looked up at her, still smiling. "Sure, Rinny-chi! We can get these printed too, right?" The girl nodded and they hurried out of the store, one scared and the other proud and excited.

The other boys were still staring, Nile and Tsubasa amused and Benkei still scared. Madoka could barely register the amused boys conversation, due to her still being a bit dazed.

"Hey Nile-kun. Y'know I never had a chance to battle you in Big-Bang bladers."

"Hm, you're right. It'd be nice to battle you, Otori-san. Ja, Benkei."

The two boys walked out and left a stunned Benkei.

Madoka left her dazed state and remembered who captured her in the first place. "Benkei."

He cringed at her voice and proceeded to fumble with an excuse to leave and an apology while skidding out, crying "B-bull!" the whole way through. Madoka let out a giggle as she looked at the boy beside her, the kiss still fresh in her mind.

"I'm killing him later."

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he smirked down at her. Madoka smiled and blushed as the question running in her head came out.

"D-Does this mean we're...?"

"I thought that was obvious enough." His smirk grew. A few moments passed before he scowled and mumbled. "Dammit."

"W-what's wrong?"

"Your friend Ejito still has my bey. I um.. gotta go get it."

He stole a peck on her lips before heading to the door. "I'll see ya later, then?" She called.

"I'm sure you will." He said before leaving. She sat at her chair, resting her head on one hand before sighing happily. Her took out her phone and quickly texted Rin.

_'Your dead.'_

A second or two later, she had her reply.

_'Believe me. I kno._

* * *

Me: MOTHER FLIPPING FINALLYYYY! I reached 3 FLIPPIN THOUSAND!

Madoka: you were dragging that out wayyy too long.

Me: I knowwwww. It feels like a giant weight is lifted!

Kyouya: Does this thing END now?

Me:.. Unless the reviewers want an extra... It's really up to them! ^^

Kyouya: ..*trying not to hit me*

Yatta!: Means 'Hooray!

Koto ne?: Something like 'Right?" ...Yeah.

Rinny-chi: My cousin started called Rin that whenever I drew her.. I thought I would add it in :D

Fire Emblem: I WANTED to add it okay! It's an awesome strategy game where you DO feel guilty if someone dies D:

~*THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW, and remember! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END! SPREAD MXK LOVE :D*~


	9. Chapter 9: EXTRA! EXTRA!

Me: Okay, this officially the saddest excuse for an extra I ever written.

Kyouya: this is what you get for listening to new American songs when you write.

Me: It was so catchhhhyyy... *falls to floor* Just do the disclaimer.

Kyouya: Dee-baka does **not** own Beyblade. Thank Kami she doesn't.

Me: Please note: I own Rin. The fact she's in here is just to get it rolling cuz really, I had no ideas. To Kitty, I'll take your idea and make a whole new story with that XD If I get an idea, this goes bye-bye and I write a new extra. For now, wait for the one-shot collection (Hey, if you review you can request ideas for me to write. I'll even add your Fan Character if ya want. It doesn't even have to be KYOUYAXMADOKA *though I'd like it to be* I have to try things out of my comfort zone, no?)

This is mostly to show you how it is at the end. Y'know Happy Endings and all that?

* * *

Madoka stood and cheered as the rest of the crowd did the same. No, to her left and right weren't Kenta or Yuu. And no, down there next to the bey stadium wasn't Gingka or even - Yup, her face just turned red - Kyouya. Ever since coming back from Big Bang Bladers, she decided to follow along with a different blader, along with her usual friends.

The blader was her close friend, Ejito Rin.

Said girl now jumped as she caught Gryphon with two hands, a bright smile on her face. Blader DJ sputtered his nonsense that everyone had started ignoring by now, and Rin bowed to her opponent. With another smile, she turned and ran into the hallway leading away from the stadium. Madoka hurried out of her seat and rushed to the dark-haired girl.

"Congrats, Rin!"

Rin felt like jumping up and down in glee. Sure, it was _just_ a challenge match but _she_ won! She thanked Madoka and they started chatting about the play-by-play. Madoka commented that she couldn't believe that Rin didn't even need a Special Move.

"Ah, well~! It shows me and Gryphon getting stronger." Rin stuck her tongue out at Madoka for a bit, her mild playful side showing. "If only we could get as strong as Fang and Big Bang." (SPOILERS, YESH I LOVE YOU :D) Rin put her hands behind her head to cradle her neck as they continued out of the stadium. The points, although quite meaningless now that Battle Bladers was a distant memory, were already transferred to Rin's pointer.

"I mean, c'mon you've seen Fang's winds! It's ins-"

Rin couldn't finish her sentence due to Madoka's squeal. Rin turned to see her friend pulled back toward a slighter taller figure. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Tategami Kyouya. One of his hands was about Madoka's waist while the other held her shoulder. His tongue stuck out just a bit, but not in the playful way she herself had done before. Like the arrogant, 'I am greater than thou' kinda way. Rin heard a single word and felt her cheeks flush along with Madoka's as it was uttered.

"_Kozan~_." Rin could've squealed for her friend, but considering a) they're in public and b) She was in front of one of the bladers she looks up to, she decided not to.

"Ky-Kyouya-san! Madoka and I were..."

"Just about to split. Nile's waiting for you, isn't he?" At that, Rin felt her cheeks heat up even more. She ignored how Madoka's face lit up and how Kyouya's smirk grew a bit bigger when her face became redder and asked, "H..He is...?"

"He mentioned it. Now, shoo."

Rin smiled at the boy whose arm was around Madoka's shoulder. She tried her hardest not to stutter and mess up this sentence. "Okay, but don't have too much fun you two! Wouldn't want Big-Brother-Gingka and Amano-san chasing you outta B-Pit again, eh Midriff Boy?" She turned and quickly rushed towards the city streets as Kyouya's smirk disappeared into a shocked, unbelieving one and Madoka's into a stifled giggle.

"How does she know about that?"

"A little hyper blader with a camera we all know and love."

"Remind me to destroy all of Yuu's cameras."

Madoka shyly stole a kiss on his cheek as he pulled back to grab something out of his belt. Soon, she felt a warm familiar bey in her hand. She smiled as she looked to Leone. She had grew closer to the beast inside this bey quickly. So much that Kyouya had almost refused to hand the bey over to her when Leone needed maintence. (Heh, yes, you can be jealous of beys. They get all the girls :D)

"He got pretty scratched up. Don't take too long with him this time." Kyouya had on that barely-there-but-secretly-there smile that never failed to make her heart stop. She brushed it off as she learned to and turned her head away. "If you and Gingka would just _stop_ trying to destroy Japan with each and every one of your battles, then maybe I wouldn't have to!" Kyouya felt a sweatdrop coming on as he bent forward and stole a peck as he breathed out. "Urusei."

He took the hand that wasn't holding Leone, tracing her palm gently with his thumb as they walked off together. (Then, got married and had a million of babies... PSHHH No. I'm just hyper. No marrying and babies when you're 12-13, kiddies.)

A bit off, stood four figures. Two were teenage males, one was female and the last was a small boy it seemed. The boy was actually on top of the taller boy's shoulders and the other two were on either side. If you still haven't figured it out, it was Benkei, Yuu, Nile and Rin. Nile was wondering how the heck Benkei managed to drag him here again, while Yuu and Benkei were celebrating. Rin...

Nile looked over at the girl and blinked at the sight. A flush was about her face and she had a dreamy look towards the couple. In the midst of his joy, Benkei had hugged the other two teens, bringing them closer than they were before. Rin was snapped out of her daze and both of them seemed to chorus, "What're you doing?"

"B-B-Bull! Aren't Madoka-chan and Kyouya-sama cute together?"

Nile sweatdropped wondering why he was still here while Rin smiled slightly. The girl nodded, a red hue growing on her cheeks. "H-Hai, Benkei-kun."

Yuu took this time to jump off Benkei's shoulders and strike an all-knowing pose. "All right! We are the awesomest Match-Making team ever!"

By this time, Rin and Nile were able to pry Benkei off of them. Rin looked at the younger boy in question and let out a timid "Eh..?"

Yuu smiled and started pointing. "I mean, look! Rin lured Kyo-Neko and Micky in, Benkei(and kinda Tsubasa) trapped 'em and I got pictures! Nile..."

A silence dropped over them as they all looked towards the Egyptian. He raised an eyebrow when Yuu asked. "Err.. What DID you do?"

"Absolutely nothing... Can I leave now?"

* * *

SHORTTTTT THIS IS SHORT! :D

Now for things to explain:

0) Kozan roughly means "Mine"(Go D'awwwww nao)

1) Fang and Big-Bang: You get POCKY if you can guess who those two are.

2)Midriff Boy: Ginkga's official lame name for Kyouya. Why? Well, me and my friend were chatting saying if Kyouya and Madoka did get together Gingka would be all Big-Brother-Protective. In an attempt of creativity, we decided to have Gingka insult Kyouya. All we could think of was "Midriff Boy" since Kyouya always shows off his tummy. Even in his new look.

3) Micky: My friend's nickname for Madoka... We...are...demented...

4) Who likes BLADER DJ? I don't D:

5) Rin's dreamy gaze: She wishes she could have a relationship like that. *Cough cough NILE cough*

6) A response to a review: GOD, you guys like Rin! Yay! I'm happy to hear that! No No. Rin and Nile WON'T get together until I write up this new idea. Hey, if you want, I'll write a oneshot of these two in my upcoming oneshot collection. :D

7) The Match-Making team: Is for pure humor. Yuu and Benkei torture Rin(and sometimes Nile) with their super hard-to-keep-up-with hyperness. :D

8) Destroying Japan: Let's face it. Their battles CAN be destructive.


End file.
